ultrasecretrandomfandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation of Earth (Ascension)
United Federation of Earth *Fédération Unie de la Terre * Unită a Terrei *पृथ्वी के संयुक्त महासंघ Many← → UEE 2017 - 2019 *UFE *UFE COA *Motto One people *Anthem Rejoice! *World Map *November 2019 *Green: East African Federation *Dark Green: Republic of Queensland *Orange: Republic of South Australia *Lime: Republic of New South Wales *Pink: Republic of Tasmania *Brown: Russian Federation *Slightly light blue: Republic of Myanmar *Light blue: Republic of Scotland Dark red: Republic of the Northern Territory of the Australian Continent *Purple: Republic of Victoria *Capital Cairo (8/10/17 - 9/6/18) *Paris (10/6/18 - onwards) *Official language English *French *Spanish *Chinese *Russian *Romanian *Portuguese *all other human languages *State ideology Democracy *Government Federal presidential republic *Head of state and head of government President Hillary Clinton *Date Formed August 10th, 2017 *Date Dissolved / Reorganized November 11th, 2019 *Population 2,874,520,100 (2019 estimate) *Currency World Credit United Federation of Earth Fédération Unie de la Terre Federația Unită a Terrei पृथ्वी के संयुक्त महासंघ Many← → UEE 2017 - 2019 UFE UFE COA Motto One people Anthem Rejoice The author(s) of this article are openly seeking contributions to this work, although it might not be open for adoption Feel free to add to edit to your heart's content. Thank you. The United Federation of Earth (French: Fédération Unie de la Terre; Spanish: Federación Unida de la Tierra; Romanian: Federația Unită a Terrei or Federația Unită a Pământului; Hindi: पृथ्वी के संयुक्त महासंघ), also known as the Federation, United Earth or simply as Earth was a planetary federative republic composed of 98 sectors and three special territories. It resulted from the Treaty of Unification signed in Cairo on August 9th, 2017, and was formally proclaimed on August 10th, 2017. The main reason of the Unification was the alien threat, and the fact that humaity realized that separated, it cannot win against extraterrestrial invaders. The federative republic was first formed with a provisional government, which had sovereignty over all human territories. After the end of the Xi'Eya-Human War, the provisional government became permanent. After the colonization of Alpha Centauri Bb, the United Federation of Earth was restructured into the United Empire of Earth, a democratic republican empire. History The Federation resulted from the Treaty of Unification signed in Cairo, on August 9th, 2017, and was formally proclaimed a day later. United as one, humanity could finally counter-attack the aliens and even recapture lost territories, to the point of liberating nearly all of Europe. After the arrival of the Vayuki, the Federation signed an alliance pact with the Vayuki Protectorate, encouraging full support between the two nations, both economically and spiritually. The Vayuki were fascined by the human courage, our ability to counter-attack the aliens with far inferior technology, and even by our culture, which they call "colourful". After the war, however, several territories wanted sovereignty from the planetary federation. Even though they were strongly advised against it, they formally declared independence from the world government. Even so, more than 90% of the planet remained in UFE control, with UFE citizens believing that the human race should have just one governing body, blaming the secessionist nations for our previous and possibly current division. The life standards within the UFE were incredibly high, with low prices and high quality products dominating the planetary market. Because of this, many people emigrate from the independent non-UFE nations into the UFE. GDP per capita reached 403,200 credits by mid-2019, raising the life standards beyond high. Governance and Administration As its name says, the UFE is a federal republic, composed of 98 sectors (each with their own local government) and three special territories (usually land protected by the Global Preserving Agency (GPA), which aims to preserve Earth's natural ice caps and polar regions. The head of state and the head of government is an elected President, bound to a 5-year term lenght, which is renewable once. Hillary Clinton became the first President after the official elections, which ended in October 2018.